


A Change of Plans

by poolsidescientist



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Season/Series 02, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolsidescientist/pseuds/poolsidescientist
Summary: Something always happens with the wedding planner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Written for FreshBrains for the CXG fanworks swap! It is hosted by @rebeccabunchs at https://crazyexfanworkswap.tumblr.com Hope this is acceptable :)

By all accounts, Valencia Perez should be happy right now. If she didn’t get to marry Josh Chan, than neither could Rebecca Bunch right? A few months ago, that is exactly how she would have felt. But right now, all she felt was sad for Rebecca. No woman deserved to get stood up on her wedding day. Especially not the perfect wedding that Valencia herself had planned. She should really get into that business, being in charge looked great on her.

Valencia knew that Josh had commitment issues, but this was a new level of low. A priest. A fucking priest. With any luck he would get paper cuts from his bible. But Josh had good luck, unlike all of the women he hurt. What infuriated Valencia the most is that Josh never had to suffer the consequences of his action, she had always taken him back, and then Anna, and then Rebecca. Rebecca, who sat on a rock sitting staring blankly at the horizon. She looked beautiful in her wedding dress. Beautiful and sad. Comforting people wasn’t Valencia’s strong point, but she figured she ought to at least try. Paula was wrangling Naomi inside as Heather managed the rest of the guests. Out here it was just her and Rebecca.

Finding the cleanest rock she could, Valencia sat down beside her stroked her arm. Heather told her it was a good way to comfort people. Everything was quiet for a second, until Rebecca burst into tears, ruining what remained of her makeup.

“I honestly thought Josh loved me,” Rebecca confessed between sobs.

“He did. He loved himself more.”

“I’m not...I’m not enough for Josh, I’m not enough for anyone.” Rebecca, still crying, squeezed her into a hug. Valencia patted her on the back gingerly, she would have to watch how Paula gave hugs. Everyone said Paula gave good hugs. Despite the awkwardness, Rebecca was warm, soft, and oddly comfortable. Valencia took slow, deep breaths, and eventually Rebecca matched them. Slowly, she began to calm down. She let go and sat up straight.

“I’m sorry, I know how hard this must be for you, after everything between you and Josh-”

“I’m not here for Josh, I’m here for you,” Valencia interrupted. “It took over a decade for Josh to move in with me and mere weeks for him to propose to you. I was angry at first, but then I realised it had nothing to do with me.” She crossed her arms.

“You planned a beautiful wedding.”

“I know, it was my dream wedding.” Rebecca stared back at her sheepishly. It made her feel guilty. Valencia had no idea what it was but Rebecca really made her feel things regardless of whether she wanted to or not. Josh made her feel stable before they broke up, but Rebecca, Rebecca made her feel alive in a way no one else had before. She couldn’t stay mad at her. Not with her sad eyes and quivering bottom lip. “I guess nightmares are dreams too.”

“Was that a joke?” Rebecca smirked a little, rubbing off her ruined mascara.

“I’m trying. Heather got me a book on it,” Valencia explained. Humour was never really her thing and the only really ‘funny’ person she knew was Greg until she met Rebecca.

“Thanks for trying. I guess, I just don’t know what to do. Not about Josh, I’m sure Paula has already planned how to ruin his life but about myself.These past few weeks all I did was for the wedding and now, it’s not going to happen. Wow, Josh is an asshole. He always leaves.”

“In my case he never left. He never fully committed either. He never listened to what I wanted I guess he thought because I’m a yoga teacher that I would be more flexible about it.”

“You made another joke! Humour is starting to look good on you.”

“Everything looks good on me. Anyways, this was supposed to be your day. If you need to talk talk.”

“Awww, thanks Valencia. Something like this always happens in the movies too.” Valencia raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You know, in all the rom-coms with wedding planners and they always have some sort of heart-to-heart with the bride. I mean yeah, usually they’ll run off with the groom or something but there’s always something with the wedding planner. Some moment of connecting.” Rebecca grabbed her hand.

“Uh, yeah.” Valencia blushed. Rebecca’s touch was electric. It made her feel like anything was possible. She had grown to appreciate how brilliant, hard-working, and determined Rebecca was. She was the opposite of stagnation. Being with Rebecca made her feel like she was more than just her looks and yoga skills, being with Rebecca made her feel like she was going somewhere in life, being with Rebecca was uncomfortable sometimes because it made her feel like...oh shit.

“Hey, is everything alright? You went kind of quiet there, sorry if I said too much I-”

“No, it’s not that. It’s great, Rebecca you’re great. I’m just realising that…” Valencia thought back to that night at Spider’s when Rebecca kissed her. She wasn’t expecting it then but it never quite left the back of her mind. She was angry for so long, then she felt bad for Rebecca, eventually things cooled off between them as they became friends. But now it was more than that. “I’m realising that if I have to be here, there’s no one I’d rather be here with than you.” Yup, she was hopelessly in love with the woman who ate bagels after 8pm and pooped in a shoe on youtube. The woman who came all the way from New York to steal her boyfriend. The first woman who tried to become her friend. And now here she was, sitting on the edge of a cliff as the sun was setting and realising her true feelings for Rebecca Bunch. There was probably some romcom cliche about this too.

“Wow, really! That’s like, exactly how I feel. This is actually kind of empowering. Wow, you are so beautiful and-” Valencia interrupted her with a kiss. It was a risk, but everything that came into her life since Rebecca arrived in West Covina was a risk. It was a beautiful sunset too because of course it was. Right out of a movie. As soon as it ended Rebecca blushed and took a step back. “This is not how I expected my wedding to go. But you know what, that might not be a bad thing.” Rebecca looked her in the eyes and smiled affectionately.

She kissed her again.


End file.
